television_seriesfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:TheLonelyHydreigon456/WOTW characters
This is a copy but The battle dragon trainer TBDT is the firey tempered, all elemental main character of the series. He is a smart and courageous character who is fast and can summon Dragons. He has 2 apprentices, Athena and Articstar24. His main dragon is Firetooth. He first appears in E1. Season 2 In the second season TBDT discovers powers such as controlling more creatures then Dragons. He tames the hydra Venomhead and the phoenix Flamefeather. He also introduces his friends to GetiniPvZ, a friend he met when he was absent. Inferno999 Inferno is a firey mage with a jet blaster. He can be a bit rude at times. He is good friends with TBDT and TAK and but is horrified when TAK is captured (Him being disabled irl). He gets over it and finds the first of the Lost Wikis. He first appears in E1. Season 2 Inferno becomes friends with Getini and even trains him as a mage. BHCreations BHCreations is the commanding leader and general of SFW who contrrols undead. He can summon hordes of skeleton minions to fight his enemies while reviving fallen friends. His reviving powers are vital when he, X-Craft and CDiGanon are needed to help the fallen TDOA. Poseidon133 Poseidon is a gunslinging admin who will protect his wikis at all costs. He is loyal and apparently is a "Swagologist" according to his profile. He can control air and flies above then shoots enemies. He finds the second Lost Wiki. Blindsighter101 Blind is an awesomely powerful air wizard with many powers. He can summon tornadoes to swirl up enemies or create balls of wind to protect his friends. Trolls and The Virus tremble under his wrath while friends value him as a perfect friend. Thibo1102 Thibo is a ruthless bounty hunter sent to kill Inferno but he was turned good prior to the series. He is now the leader of the hunters. He admits he once stole $1000,000 from the SFW bank to fund FFW but he is forgiven. PetStarPlanet PetStarPlanet is a movie-making girl who loves an online program for making games called Skyratch (Pun on Scratch, something she actually likes and Skylanders) but doesn't realise that on VGFW games become real. AdamGregory03 Adam is a well-known cartoon lover and performer. His first game, Savannah Simulator was a hit so he dedicated his life to making games and performing. He may love games but he still fights for his wikis when needed. TheAnimatedKid TAK only appears as a friend to Inferno but is soon important as when he is captured, the Virus finds out all about SFW. Captainfishlip Fishlip is a sealoving sailor who controls Light. He can refract light but also read the stars and navigate well. BCtheBoss BC is a warrior knight who is firey and an admin. He discovers the fourth lost wiki and is a good friend of BH and Poseidon. X-Craft X-Craft is a necromancer who is brothers with TheShadowCraft. TheShadowCraft Shadow is a shadow warrior who loves LEGO. He can summon dark minions and unleash his rage on his enemies but only when greatly angered. Articstar24 Articstar is TBDt's apprentice. Acorn Eel AE is a life controlling user. Poseidia133 Poseidia is Poseidon's sister of Fire. CDiGanon CDi is a necromancer who can control ghosts unlike BH and X-Craft. TDOA The Doctor of Awesomeness is a spy who can control hordes of robots and mechs. Athena Athena is a Mage and apprentice dragon master of plant. Ironman111 Ironman is a heavily armed soldier. He is a good friend of X-Craft. Chompy-King C-K is a hunter under the command of Thibo. Swaggermang Swagger is Thibo's best friend and fellow hunter. Kyledude788 Kyle is a mysterious figure. He later temporarily traitors. TBA Category:Blog posts